Ash in Astric Town
by Kerosene Zanchu
Summary: Ash in a new town, new gym, new badge.


It was a long, tiring journey through Mt. Drack. It was battle after battle with both wild Pokemon and Pokemon Trainers. Not to mention he had gotten lost a couple times, and trapped by a blizzard. Ash had almost given up, but he made it to Astric Town.

He came to challenge the Gym here and earn a Gym Badge. Ash's dream was to be a Pokemon Master, and to do that he had to catch and train lots of Pokemon and defeat every Pokemon League. To even enter a Pokemon League you needed to defeat every Gym in that League. As proof you defeated it, every Gym gives you a Badge . There's 8 Gyms and Badges per League.

These were just the basics to becoming a Pokemon Master. Ash defeated 5 Leagues and 7 Gyms in this League. This was his last Gym to beat and he was ready. He already picked out his Pokemon and was about to enter the Gym. He stepped forward and pushed open the doors. As he stepped inside he heard a voice say "Are you here to challenge me?".

"If you're Tracey, the Gym Leader, then yes," Ash replied.

"We use 4 Pokemon, 2 at a time," said Tracey.

Ash saw a blonde-haired teenage girl, with blue jeans and a black T-shirt and jacket.

"Go!"

"Go!"

Both Ash and Tracey sent out their Pokemon at once. A yellow mouse-like Pokemon with red cheeks, who was previously was on Ash's shoulder, jumped onto the battlefield, a rocky area in the Gym. Pikachu was Ash's best friend and first Pokemon. They went almost everywhere together. The first Ash learned about Pikachu was: It wasn't a fan of Pokeballs, and it had a shocking personality. He learned them both the hard way, too.

The other Pokemon Ash sent out was Glalie. Glalie was like a big snowball with black streaks and 2 black horn-like spikes on it's head. Tracey sent out 2 Dragon-like Pokemon. Both didn't have any wings though. One, named Gabite, was purplish blue, white, and yellow. Dragonair, the other, was long, light blue, and had a round, dark blue orb where it's neck met it's head.

"Let the match beeeegin!" the referee announced. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash cried. Pikachu let out a bolt of electricity and aimed it at Gabite. It hit, but if you didn't see it you wouldn't have known. Gabite shook it of like it was nothing!

"Gabite! Dragon Claw!"

"Pikachu use Iron Tail! Glalie use Ice Beam!"

Gabite's claws and Pikachu's tail shone with power as Gabite ran to Pikachu. Gabite went to slash at Pikachu when Glalie shot a blue beam from it's mouth and when it hit Gabite it got covered in a layer of ice. Pikachu used that moment to hit Gabite with it's tail, but it crushed the ice too. "Gabite, use Rest, Dragonair, use Dragon Pulse!" Tracey called. Gabite fell asleep, restoring it's energy, and at the same time, a blue orb appeared in Dragonair's mouth. Ash knew that while Gabite was asleep, it was the perfect time to knock it out.

"Glalie use Ice Beam and Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash ordered his Pokemon.

"Gabite use Sleep Talk!" Tracey yelled.

As Glalie let out another Ice Beam. Gabite dug underground. Ash knew he was in trouble now. Sleep Talk is a move that let's a Pokemon use an attack even when it's asleep.

Dragonair shot the blue orb at Pikachu. Pikachu jumped and used Iron Tail so it bounced back and hit Dragonair. Gabite came out of the ground under Pikachu and sent it flying.

"Gabite use Dig again!" Tracey shouted.

"Pikachu jump and Glalie use Ice Beam on the field!" Ash cried.

As Gabite dug underground Glalie froze the ground, freezing Dragonair along with it. With Gabite trapped, Pikachu went over to Dragonair and used Iron Tail, causing it to faint. "Dragonair return. Go! Latios!" Tracey swapped Pokemon. "Latios use

Draco Meteor!" As Latios, a blue Dragon-like Pokemon, sent a big, blue orb at the sky. Then, the orb sent a bunch of smaller ones flying to the ground. As it did, they broke the ice. During this Glalie managed to dodge them, but Gabite and Pikachu fainted.

"Gabite return and Latias go!"

"Herracross go!"

As Ash carried Pikachu off the field,seeing as how Pikachu doesn't like being in a Pokeball, another Dragon-like Pokemon that looks almost exactly like Latios, except red instead of blue, got sent to the field. Also a Pokemon looking like a blue beetle with a big horn, named Herracross, got sent out.

"Latias use Mist Ball!"

When the attack hit Herracross, it fainted. This was proof of Latias's and Latios's power.

"Herracross return go Gible!"

Another Dragon-like Pokemon looking similar to Gabite came out.

"Glalie Ice Beam, Gible use Dragon Pulse!"

As Glalie froze Latias and Latios with Ice Beam, Gible sent Dragon Pulse at them. When the ice broke, Latias and Latios used Draco Meteor. Unlike Gible, Glalie wasn't able to dodge. With only Gible left, Ash was in trouble. Ash had no other choice.

"Gible, use Draco Meteor!"

Ash knew it might not work. Gible had a hard time pulling it off, but it had to try. Gible opened it's mouth and shot it into the sky. Ash watched this was where it normally messed up. To Ash's surprise, it worked! Latias and Latios fainted as they started raining down. "The victory goes to Ash!" announced the referee.

"Congratulations, Ash, you have beaten me and have earned this Gym Badge," Tracey said to him.

Ash did it. He earned the eighth badge. He was getting closer to being a Pokemon Master!

"Come on, we're going to the Pokemon League!" Ash told Pikachu as they left the Gym.


End file.
